Areias ao Vento
by Kahhh
Summary: Será que os sentimentos ocultos virão à tona quando tudo parecer estar perdido? O que há por trás da Guerra? O que há além das grandes lutas realizadas entre as areias que são levadas pelo vento?


**SINOPSE:** Seus sentimentos mais profundos ficam a flor da pele em cada batalha vencida, em cada sangue derramado. Será que estes sentimentos ocultos virão à tona quando tudo parecer estar perdido? O que há por trás da Guerra? O que há além das grandes lutas realizadas entre as areias que são levadas pelo vento?

**DISCLAIMER:**Esses personagens e alguns trechos do mangá não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**AVISO****IMPORTANTE: **Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction em parceria com a minha querida amiga Akemihime (Nyah!), ela escreveu ShikaTema e eu GaaSaku, então resolvi postar a minha parte para vocês, as duas em conjunto está no Nyah porque aqui no FF não possui co-autor. Minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIE, PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

><p><strong>AREIAS AO VENTO<strong>

* * *

><p>Deu-se inicio a mais uma Guerra. Os olhos esmeraldinos de Sakura estavam atentos em meio aquela selva densa, seu coração batia lento no peito temendo as conseqüências que haveriam de vir, tendo vaga percepção que, uma hora ou outra, um de seus amigos poderia perder a vida em meio à batalha sangrenta. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou cerrando o punho, não ia permitir isso, não queria ser mais um estorvo; ia protegê-los nem que isso custasse sua vida, preferia morrer a ver um dos seus entes queridos perderem a vida na sua frente.<p>

Agora, para Sakura, não importava quão forte era seu inimigo, ela ia esmagar sua cabeça com um soco caso quisesse lutar contra ela. Fraca, essa palavra, para a kunoichi já não existia mais.

Estava acompanhada de Kakashi, Naruto e Sai; todos foram designados para o lado Norte da selva; enquanto Shikamaru e seu grupo foram para o lado Sul, o que preocupou o grupo após ouvir uma explosão vinda daquela posição. Com certeza a luta havia começado.

Eles pulavam de galho em galho na expectativa frustrante de se deparar com algum inimigo por não saberem quem eram e quais seus objetivos. Era preocupante. O que ele estaria tramando? E por que atacou Konoha que agora estava em ruínas? Era impossível não pensar nisso, já que famílias perderam suas casas e agora estavam alojadas em um acampamento.

O time sete parou bruscamente após ver Shikamaru aparecer à frente de ambos, seu olhar estava diferente e o grupo estranhou isso, parecia que ele havia chorado.

A rosada ficou perdida em seus pensamentos por um instante, após o Nara relatar, com uma expressão triste, que havia se encontrado com Asuma, seu sensei morto a pouco tempo, e lutado com ele. Os olhos da ninja se arregalaram com as palavras do Nara, sem acreditar _"mas __como?" _perguntou-se desentendida.

Cerrou os punhos quando soube que o culpado disso tudo fora Kabuto, que utilizou um jutsu proibido "Edo Tensei", através do qual da a vida e manipula os mortos. No entanto, eles só podem ser derrotados se forem mortos, só assim suas almas serão libertadas.

Kakashi ficou um tempo conversando com Shikamaru para entender melhor a situação, pois ele recebeu notícias nada agradáveis através de um dos ANBU de Konoha, que havia avistado quatro supostos inimigos. Ele não acreditou quando o ANBU concluiu, convicto, que um deles era o terceiro Kazekage de Suna, tendo ao seu lado a suposta velhinha que esteve com eles quando resgataram Gaara.

Kakashi olhou para Sakura quando finalmente percebeu que essa Guerra não era apenas força bruta e utilização de jutsus e armas poderosas, mas sim, psicológica, porque agora teriam que enfrentar pessoas queridas que se foram e temiam pelo pior.

- Prestem atenção – Kakashi disse calmamente – Essa não é uma guerra qualquer então, peço que não sejam envolvidos por suas emoções – Kakashi, levantou a máscara para deixar nítido o sharingan – Se isso acontecer, considerem-se derrotados – Falou seriamente encarando o grupo – Temos que nos separar e se avistarem algum inimigo, lute! Mate-o!

Os três ninjas balançaram a cabeça e seguiram em caminhos diferentes.

Sakura saltava entre as árvores sozinha, o coração batia lento no peito e medo invadiu sua alma, já que Kabuto reviveu Chiyo e o terceiro Kazekage, ele pode muito bem ter revivido outros ninjas, engoliu em seco com esse pensamento.

Arqueou a cabeça para trás quando sentiu uma dor aguda, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu por cima de um arbusto. Passou a mão em seu braço e viu o liquido escarlate manchar seus dedos. Retirou a luva e acumulou chakra para curar-se. Um grito ficou preso em sua garganta com a dor latente enquanto a ferida era fechada. Suspirou quando se recuperou.

Levantou-se e olhou para frente, avistou duas silhuetas, não pode reconhecê-los, a luminosidade do Sol impedia, colocou a mão sobre os olhos para impedir a luz. Ali, na frente, estavam eles: Chiyo e o terceiro Kazekage.

Ao lado de Chiyo, havia um pergaminho aberto e a sua volta, dez marionetes. Sakura lembrou-se quando a velha de Suna usou essas marionetes justamente na luta contra seu neto, chamado de_JyuukiChikamatsunoShuu_, as dez marionetes criadas por Chikamatsu, que Chiyo alegou ter destruído um castelo com elas. Realmente ela fora atacada de surpresa por estas marionetes após sentirem sua presença.

- Bom te ver de novo, Sakura – A voz da velha saiu baixa.

- Digo o mesmo, Chiyo-baa-sama – Responde ficando em posição de ataque. Mas por dentro, as emoções tomavam posse fazendo com que seus olhos lacrimejassem _"Não"_gritou para si mesma balançando a cabeça.

_"Eles só podem ser derrotados se forem mortos, só assim suas almas serão libertadas"._

A conversa entre Shikamaru e Kakashi permanecia em sua mente, era o único meio de fazer Chiyo voltar ao seu descanso eterno. Cerrou o punho exasperado.

Notou que uma das marionetes segurava uma espada banhada em sangue, provavelmente fora aquele boneco que a atacou. Ela sabia pouco sobre a força das marionetes, já que os presenciou em ação uma vez, mas o que ela aprendeu sobre elas é que bastava desviar dos ataques, e não bloquear. Então, ela só tinha que fazer isto para se aproximar da velha e acertá-la. Entretanto, parecia que suas pernas não se mexiam, odiava ficar estática perante alguém, principalmente de um inimigo, porque Chiyo representava isto naquele momento.

A anciã de Suna movimentou uma de suas marionetes fazendo-a ir diretamente para Sakura, mas ela não conseguia sair do lutar, seu corpo estava traindo-a.

_"Essa não é uma guerra qualquer então, peço que não sejam envolvidos por suas emoções. Se isso acontecer, considerem-se derrotados"_

A palavra de Kakashi fazia todo o sentido naquele momento, Sakura não queria atacar Chiyo, por isso sua perna não obedecia a seus comandos. Queria gritar e esconder-se por ser tão fraca, mesmo prometendo a si mesma que não ia ser. Porra! Era Chiyo, sua antiga e leal amiga que infelizmente havia falecido.

- Saia daí, Sakura! – Chiyo gritou para a kunoichi, a velha não queria atacá-la, estava sendo forçada a isso – Sakura!

A garota fechou os olhos, era seu fim agora, ela não se importava em ser fraca, pelo contrário, ela estava sendo forte por preferir morrer a atacar seus amigos.

Um barulho invadiu seus tímpanos e abriu os olhos, arregalou-os após ver um muro de areia na sua frente. Olhou para trás bruscamente, o viu caminhar devagar até ela.

- Gaara – Sua voz saiu calma.

Ele passou por ela sem olhá-la. Sakura percebeu que ele encarava o outro ser revivido, o suposto Kazekage.

- Eu jurava que ia me deparar com Shukaku após sentir o Ichibi – O homem disse com uma voz rouca.

Gaara ficou o encarando com nenhuma expressão em sua face.

- Pai, há quanto tempo! – Disse Gaara, com os braços cruzados.

_"Pai"_Sakura olhou para o homem a sua frente, realmente, suas feições eram parecidas, principalmente Kankuro.

- Não olhe para mim com esses olhos surpresos. O que aconteceu é justamente o que está pensando. Não sou mais aquele Jinchuuriki que você criou, ele sumiu para sempre!

Sakura ficou tão entretida com a conversa dos dois que havia se esquecido de Chiyo. Levantou-se e ficou ao lado de Gaara.

O ruivo apenas girou os jades para a kunoichi, logo depois voltou a encarar seu pai.

Sakura, não podia dar mancada agora, ao seu lado estava o General, comandante do exército da aliança shinobi e um grande Kazekage; tinham que obter o máximo de concentração na luta. Jurou para si mesma que não seria um estorvo, não dessa vez, diante de Gaara.

Resolveu fazer o mesmo quando enfrentou Sasori, tinha que ler seus movimentos para saber onde ela ia atacar para desviar com facilidade.

Fixou as esmeraldas nas mãos de Chiyo, analisando seu próximo movimento. Ela sorriu, quando a velha fez um movimento com o dedo mindinho. E uma marionete partiu pra cima dela.

Sakura desviou do ataque e sorriu novamente quando mais três marionetes foram em sua direção, desviou com facilidade. Mas não percebeu que havia uma atrás de si, e de modo urgente, jogou o corpo para o lado sentindo a lâmina da espada cortar sua perna. Gemeu de dor e rapidamente, seguiu o mesmo procedimento anterior para fechar o corte.

- Sakura – A kunoichi olhou para Chiyo – Peço que, por favor, me derrote - Os olhos da kinoichi brilharam, era justamente o que queria ouvir, assim não se sentiria culpada quando finalizar a luta – Não quero machucar ninguém, principalmente você.

Chiyo fez outro movimento e as marionetes foram todas de uma vez na direção de Sakura. Por estar mais confiante de si, começou a desviar delas uma por uma, com uma agilidade incrível.

Por fim, preencheu seu punho com chackra e aumentou sua velocidade chegando perto da mulher de Suna, pegou impulso no braço para trás e esticou, acertando o peito de Chiyo que foi jogada longe e bateu o corpo contra uma arvore.

Sakura observava Chiyo desaparecer aos poucos, a velhinha estava com um sorriso em seus lábios e a kunoichi retribuiu, por conseguir libertá-la. Finalmente desapareceu.

Ela virou-se na intenção de caminhar de volta pra perto de Gaara. Parou subitamente e o sorriso sumiu de seus lábios quando viu a areia de Gaara envolvendo o corpo de seu suposto pai, mas a areia estava na forma de uma mulher, e abraçava o homem.

Sakura correu até o ruivo e parou quando ele fez um sinal, não queria que ela ficasse perto dele. Ela notou, lágrimas caírem de seus olhos.

- _Parece __que __tudo __o __que __fiz __foi __um __erro__–_Sakura olhou para o Kazekage que estava preso na areia _–__Você __teve __que __aguentar __todo __o __tipo __desnecessário __de __problemas.__Roubei __seus __sentimentos, __sua __existência __e quase __roubei __sua __vida_ _–_O homem disse, com uma expressão triste no rosto.

Sakura percebeu que eles estavam em uma conversa muito delicada, provavelmente o pai de Gaara estava contando sua história, de como tudo aconteceu, por isso que ele chorava, a dor que sentia era muito forte. Ela baixou o olhar, Gaara não merecia passar isso. Nunca!

- _Gaara, sua __mãe __realmente __era __forte, __até __mesmo __em __sua __morte __continuou __acreditando __e __te __protegendo__–_Sakura arregalou os olhos após reparar na escultura de areia, aquela mulher era a mãe de Gaara, agora sim ela entendeu o motivo da sua areia sempre protegê-lo, era o espírito de sua mãe – _Agora __que __se __tornou __Kazekage __e __fez __amigos __verdadeiros, __e __ligações __com __as __pessoas_– O homem olhou para Sakura e sorriu.

A kunoichi ficou paralisada após encarar aquele olhar, parecia que ele queria dizer algo á ela, mas desviou-os logo encarando dessa vez o ruivo.

- _Mas __eu, __seu __pai, __nunca __fiz __nada __por __você, __nem __deveria __ser __chamado __de __pai__–_Ele baixou a cabeça -_A __sua __mãe __definitivamente __era __incrível!_

- Pai – Sakura encarou o ruivo que secava as lágrimas – Não importa o que você fez, nunca vai deixar de ser meu pai.

- _Gaara__você_...

- Pela primeira vez, pude ouvir a verdade e sei que agora eu sou amado, obrigado por me dar o remédio para curar minha dor – Algumas gotas de lágrimas surgiam nos olhos de Sakura, ela não conseguiu se segurar após Gaara dizer tais palavras.

Isso fez com que o jutsu perdesse a força e o selo foi rompido. Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios do homem.

- _Confio __a __Vila __a __você, __Gaara_ – Ele foi aos poucos desaparecendo – _Mas __do __que __podia __esperar __de __você... __Você... __Superou-me... __Adeus, __meu __filho __– _Por fim, sumiu, e a areia de Gaara retornou para sua cabaça.

O silêncio reinou no lugar, as lágrimas de Gaara desciam sem pausa, ele sentia muita falta de seus pais, e agora, após revê-lo, a dor da saudade permanece em seu peito.

Sakura caminhou até ele, lentamente, e parou a sua frente. Retirou uma de suas mãos que secavam suas lágrimas e olhou-o nos olhos. Os jades não continham nenhum brilho, estavam foscos, tristes. A kunoichi, delicadamente pousou sua mão em sua face e limpou uma lágrima que insistiu em descer. Palavras eram desnecessárias naquele momento.

Sakura colou seu corpo ao dele e envolveu-o em um abraço, ela suspirou quando sentiu as lágrimas molharem sua roupa, seu coração apertou no peito. Acariciou os cabelos ruivos, sentindo um aroma suave que emanava deles, e apertou mais o abraço.

Ficou assim por um tempo até o ruivo quebrar o abraço. Os dois se encararam profundamente e Sakura aproximou seus lábios, ela não entendia o porquê de estar fazendo isso, ela só estava seguindo seus impulsos.

Não demorou para seus lábios se encontrarem, foi um beijo suave, intenso. Suas línguas se entrelaçam no mesmo ritmo, fazendo-os apreciar o gosto um do outro. Separaram-se ofegantes e Sakura abraçou-o novamente, sentindo os braços fortes de Gaara em volta de sua cintura, retribuindo o abraço.

Sakura olhou para a cabaça do ruivo quando ouviu um barulho discreto e a areia saiu formando novamente a mulher, mas desta vez, ela não estava sozinha, o pai de Gaara estava ao lado dela e ambos pareciam sorrir.

Sakura retribuiu o sorriu, tendo a certeza de que Gaara não seria protegido somente pela sua mãe, agora, por seu pai também.

* * *

><p><strong>*** FIM ***<strong>

* * *

><p>AIII GENTEEE, O QUE ACHARAM? ESSA IDÉIA VEIO DO NADA NA NOSSA CABEÇA, E DEVO DIZER QUE FOI MUITO DIFICIL ESCREVER. MAS TA AI, O QUE NÓS REALMENTE QUERIAMOS QUE ACONTECESSE. É SÓ EM FANFIC MESMO PORQUE SE DEPENDER DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, SÓ VAI TER YAOI DE NARUTO E SASUKE "APANHA" KKKKKKK<br>Reviews plissss!


End file.
